thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Rescue
This is the sixth episode of Stories of Sodor: Season 1. Written by Finn Tracy Plot It was a busy Summer on the Culdee Fell Railway. Many climbers and hikers came too climb the tall mountains, and the engines had to take them around, from station to station. They had to work hard, but they mostly enjoyed it. "All get aboard King Godred's train!" Godred shouted, as all the passangers entered his coach. "You're such a boastful engine, aren't you?" Culdee commented as he puffed by. "Shut up," Godred replied annoyed, as he puffed out of the station. Culdee ran down the mountain, with his suplies. He had to deliver them to the mountai rescue station. When he arrived, he met Patrick. Patrick was at first arrogant and reckless, not to mention how pompous he was. Now, he was much nicer, because he had learned his lesson. "Godred's grumpy again," Culdee chuckled. "What else is new?" Patrick added. Meanwhile, the other engines were busy too. Alaric was pushing a truck full of scrap down one of the mountains. It was one of the last runs he would do for months on that mountain, because it was going to be closed down, and a group of machines would come and work there. That was because of many avalanches on that mountain. It was really dangerous. Alaric was a bit scared, but he kept puffing on. A piece of metal sticking out on the side of his truck hit the mountain side, and fell out of the truck. It rolled down behind Alaric, until it finally stopped, on the middle of one of the tracks, right on top of the gripper rail. Alaric didn't notice this, and he happily puffed on to the next station. Alaric steamed into the next station, and stopped for a quick rest. There, he met Ernest, who was pushing a coach full of passangers. "I was pretty scared just then," Alaric told him, "You're the last engine going up that mountain before it closes, right?" "Yes I am," Ernest replied, "I really hope nothing happens." He smiled "Wow," Alaric said, "You're brave, Ernest. Aren't you a little bit scared?" "Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared, Alaric. Anyway, I got to go now, bye." "See you later," Alaric smiled, as he too, left the station. Ernest puffed up the mountain, pushing his coach. He felt only a little bit scared. "It's not that scary." he said to himself. He was nearly at the top, when... Crack! ''"What was that?" Ernest asked shocked. "Something scratched me underneath!" the coach shouted scared, "My gripper... It's loose!" ''Crack! ''Eernest felt a burning feeling from beneath. He felt that his gripper was loose too. "We must stop, Ernest!" the coach shouted in panic. "We can't, Dorothy," Ernest replied, "What if there's an avalanche?" Then, they heard another weird sound. Dorothy, the coach, had derailed. "Oh no!" she shouted, as she slipped forwards, towars the mountain side. "I've got you!" Ernest said, when he heard a 'clang'. He too, had derailed. They could fall any moment now. "Nobody move!" the driver shouted to the passangers, "If you do, we'll derail, and fall down the mountain side!" The guard ran to the telephone inside Dorothy, and called the mountain rescue station "There's an emergency!" the manager of the mountain rescue station shouted, as he ran outside, "You don't have to push your scrap truck anymore, Culdee! You shall push a coach full of rescuers, while Patrick pushes our new breakdown train!" Culdee looked at Patrick. It sounded like a dangerous rescue to the both of them. "What happened, sir?" Patrick asked. "Ernest and Dorothy have derailed," the manager explained, "They're nearly falling of the edge, you must hurry! Jessica will give you all the details, now hurry!" He ran back inside. The engines puffed up to Jessica. She was the rescue station's blue helicopter. "Right," Jessica said, and she explained to them were they had to go. "Okay then!" Patrick said, sounding a little worried, "Culee, you get a coach, I'll get that new breakdown train!" A bit later, they arrived at the little station underneath the mountain. Wilfred was there, "Oh dear oh dear..." he mumbled, as he saw Culdee and Patrick puffing into the station, "Good look, boys! And be careful!" "We will!" the two engine replied, as they puffed out ooof the station, and started their climb. ''More to be added soon! Category:Episodes